Infinitus Stratos: Shift in the Riders
by AlphaS05
Summary: Kamen Riders, heroes that defended Japan from evil for more than 40 years. Infinite Stratos,a machine made for space development and well known for being only usable by women. Though there is one man that has been able to pilot one... However, there is another that can pilot an IS, but there is a mission that he knows. And it relates to all Kamen Riders. Go forth Kamen Rider!
1. Start Up

**Edit October 3, 2012 12:40 PM**

**Infinitus Stratos: Shift in the Riders  
Chip 001: Start Up**

**Starting up data…  
Executing Masked Rider Program  
Kamen Rider Files 1 - 12 Launching**

**Files Kamen Rider (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider V3 (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider X (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Amazon (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Stronger (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Skyrider (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Super-1 (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider ZX (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Black (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Black RX (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider ZO (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider J (UNKNOWN)**

**Kamen Rider Files 13 - 26 Launching**

**Files Kamen Rider Kuuga (CORRUPTED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Agito (CORRUPTED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Ryuki (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider 555 (CORRUPTED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Blade (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Hibiki (CORRUPTED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Kabuto (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Den-O (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Kiva (CORRUPTED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Decade (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider W (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider OOO (INSTALLED)**

**Files Kamen Rider Fourze (SEARCHING)**

**Files Kamen Rider Wizard (CORRUPTED)**

**Executing Masked Rider Infinitus**

**ERROR WITHIN SYSTEM FILES…  
PURGING…**

**REBOOTING DEFAULT SYSTEM, CODE EX-25526  
FILES RE-INSTALLING…  
RE-INSTALATION COMPLETE**

**Running Infinite Stratos Program  
Configuring to XX-Chromosome  
Configuration Complete  
Rewriting Personal History  
Rewrite Completed**

**TRANSFERING DATA INFO EX-25526  
Transfer Complete  
Starting Boot Up**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A low humming noise began to hum around a dark secluded room. Sounds of machines activating were heard as a computer screen blinked in the dark room and its low light begun to illuminate its surrounding area.

Dead bodies were scattered across the room and dried blood caked the floor as well as the equipment. In the center of the room, a body was floating in a container that had clear liquid that revealed the body to be a teen male. Wires where connected all over his body, his head was covered up by a piece of cloth and his mouth was covered by a metallic sheet that had a tube connected to it, directing oxygen into his body while extracting carbon dioxide.

The humming noise grew louder as the container began to form small cracks and the wires started to disconnect from the body of the teen. A small twitch came from his finger before a large bubbles of carbon dioxide emitted from his covered mouth and his eyes opened up to reveal a set of blood red eyes.

The teen thrashed around in a violent fashion, causing the small cracks to grow larger and from the cracks, the liquid within the container began to spill upon the floor. As he continued to thrash in the container, the teen tossed his hands onto the container before causing it to break upon impact and fell upon the floor with shards of glass surrounding where he fell.

It wasn't long before the dim lighting in the room turned brighter to show the teen tearing off the mask that covered his mouth and face to reveal short black hair. A heavy breath was taken in as the teen turned his head around the room to see the blinking screens of computers and a large computer screen show words being typed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Happy

Birthday

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Kamen Rider


	2. Enter Infinite Stratos

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright, it's been a while since I last update.  
****That's because I've done as best as I could for this chapters mock** **battle.**  
**Have fun reading and pl****ease do tell me what you guys think about it.**

**Edit October 4 1:28PM  
Edit October 8 12:19AM**

* * *

**Chip 002: Enter Infinite Stratos**

Sighing, a student of IS Academy sat at his desk as he barely escaped the bombarding questions from nearly all of the girls that saw him. All they asked him was if they could get an inquiry about the IS that went haywire and how he fought it off with his Byakushiki Second Shift. Orimura Ichika was his name and he had to endure going to IS Academy for three years, which actually helped him meet his old childhood friends as well as other representative cadets. As time progressed, he listened to almost all of the same topics as the day before which were all related to the Silver Gospel and his Byakushiki.

"Everyone, please quiet down and take your seats!" a green haired teacher spoke as she stood behind the podium and a black haired teacher stood off to the left side of the podium, "There's a new student I'd like to introduce today. This is Leo Infinitus, let's all greet him warmly."

Another male stood before the class, his piercing blood red eyes observed the classroom and took in all of the information. There were two males in the class, including Leo while the rest of the class was full with girls. Of course, at the sight of another male got most of the girls to get excited except for four.

"Stop fawning over him," a stern voice spoke out as the statement was completely ignored before a hand was raised from a student, "What is it?"

"Question for Infinitus-kun, how come you're attending IS Academy now?" a girl with her hair sticking out like ears asked, "Wouldn't it have been better to have transferred in earlier?"

No response came from Leo as he stood in place and looked passive before he turned his head towards the girl. Of course, the blood red eyes seemed quite off for someone with black hair and most would think he was the violent type of person, but instead the air was calm.

"I had my own personal issues thanks to certain developments. It's been in the recent month that I've awoke and returned home, only to find that my family had left me in a comatose state, leaving for a different country. Thanks to one of my father's old associate, I was being taken care of until I got confirmation from the government saying that I was able to pilot an IS. I'm not entirely sure why, but the person that was taking care of me had me take the IS aptitude test under a guise," Leo spoke in a strong voice and looked at the girl that had asked him the question earlier, "Any other questions?"

There was no response as Leo was ready for the teacher to tell him where to sit until a question rang out from one of the girls.

"Are you really a guy?"

Silence entered the class as Leo stood in place with a straight face. Not a single emotion what so ever came from him when he heard that question and some whispers traveled through the class. Now Ichika was seated in the front of the class and from the looks on his face, he looked a bit irked for some reason, but there had been an incident where one of the transfer students that attend the IS Academy pretended to be a male. Now, he was thinking that what if there was another incident like that again with this other male named _Leo Infinitus_.

Leo opened his mouth a small bit, but kept his words to himself as the black haired teacher walked up to the podium.

"Alright that's enough question as it is," she spoke as her stern voice shut down all the whispers that floated in the class, "We're not going to question his gender. Orimura, I want you to take care of Infinitus for the time being. Now, I want all of you to get ready for a mock battle. Meet me down at ground 3 later."

All female students in the class answered in unison as Ichika walked up to Leo. Before there was a single word spoken, Leo saw Ichika's face and nodded his head as if they were conversing without words.

"Understood," he said as Ichika just ran out the door and Leo soon followed him out the door.

Out in the hall, Ichika stopped immediately as girls from Class 1 just ran out as well and looked at them with curious expressions. No, it was more of an expression of wanting to know a certain thing from someone that stood behind him.

"Ugh… we might be late for class if this is happening," Ichika spoke as he took a step back and felt someone's hand on his back. Taking a look back, Leo was standing behind him and there were girls behind them now as well.

"I can get us out of this, but can you land properly?" Leo asked as there was no response from Ichika, who seemed a bit confused by what he was asking, "I take that as a no… Well, I'll still get us out of it."

Ichika turned around to say something, but Leo took him by the arm and swung Ichika in a circle before tossing him over the girls. Of course, Leo ran forward and jumped over the crowd of girls as well. His left arm was kept out and took hold of Ichika's uniform, both landed safely. Well Ichika had help from Leo, who landed on both feet and looked as if he was used to doing something like that daily.

"Never do something like that ever again please…" Ichika spoke as he stood up and ran off down the hall

"Understood," Leo responded as he ran after Ichika and was soon gone from where he once stood. Though the girls that cornered them seemed to have been dumbfounded to see someone toss another person and jump over a crowd.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the waiting room for tournament contenders. Ichika was bent over and taking heaving breathes as he tried to get more air into his lungs while Leo seemed like he wasn't worn down a single bit from the running.

"Is… is this something you do only a daily basis Leo?" he asked as he stood up straight and looked at his fellow _male _student.

Leo did not answer right away as he walked up to a locker and opened it up before taking off his IS Academy jacket that had the left sleeve missing. Taking off his undershirt as well, Leo's upper body has proved to Ichika that the other was not a female in a guise, but a genuine male.

Ichika nodded his head with a look of relief on his face, thanking that there was an actual male alongside with him during the rest of his school years in IS Academy. Leo put on his IS pilot shirt and turned his head to Ichika, who stood where he was and looked like he wasn't going to get ready.

"Is it wise not to get ready Orimura?" Leo asked as he took off his pants and pulled on his IS pilot pants, "This is a mock battle, so I'd like to see what we're going to be doing."

"O-oh, right," Ichika replied as he went over to the locker he usually accessed whenever he trained on his free time, "I wouldn't want to make Chifuyu-nee mad."

Ichika started to undress his uniform as Leo put his back to the end of the locker as he waited. There was nothing said or nothing done as Leo kept his mouth shut as there was the shuffling of clothes and the sound of something shutting closed.

Finished dressing into his IS pilot suit, Ichika walked out of the isles of lockers and Leo pushed his back off the locker before walking besides him. The two left the changing room together and walked down to ground 3 without a word being spoken.

As the two arrived on the grounds, Ichika and Leo both stood amongst the group of girls that seemed to have their eyes on the two. Of course Ichika had been at the Academy for a longer period of time and he was used to it though Leo seemed calm and unbothered by the eyes that were on him until the teacher appeared.

"Alright, I want Infinitus to come forward," the teacher spoke as she stood in a jersey uniform. This teacher is named Orimura Chifuyu, the elder sister of Orimura Ichika and one of the teaching staff of IS Academy.

"Understood," Leo replied as he walked forward from the midst of the group and came to the front before turning to face the group.

One, when Leo started his first day, there was 33 girls in the class including both himself and Ichika, there was 35 students in the class; so that must mean the other class has the approximately the same number of students. Two, he had already an amazing memory even if he did not know any of the girls in class, just seeing everyone once was enough to memorize the faces that was in his class. Three, two faces in his class were missing and his ears had already heard someone speaking from above, which lead to him figuring out what they were going to do.

"Infinitus going against two others," Orimura-sensei spoke as she saw Leo flicking his right hand and seemed to be all ready for something to come down, "The two you will be facing are-"

"A silver haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye along with the blond with the purple eyes…" Leo answered as many of the girls seemed shocked to actually hear someone speak while Orimura-sensei was talking, "From the situation that you are going to be giving, it will be a partner based battle where one will cover the other's weakness as well as seeing how well the two can complement each other during battle."

Orimura-sensei looked at Leo with more strict eyes as she walked over and smacked the top of his head with a clipboard. Of course that did leave a smoking trail on his head, but he didn't seem to even care what happened as he clenched his hand.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, but yes, you got the point of the team battle Infinitus. Also make sure you remember the names of your fellow classmates," Orimura-sensei spoke as she seemed to wave her hand and two IS adorned females appeared from the sky, "Infinitus, your opponents will be Bodewig and Dunois."

The silver haired girl was a bit shorter than the blond girl besides her and it was obvious about their differences as well, though the silver one seemed to be more uptight in the way she stood.

"My name is Laura Bodewig… I'm the representative of Germany," the silver haired one spoke as she looked sternly at Leo and looked like she was going to do something towards him.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois and I'm the representative from France. It's nice to meet you," the blond followed after her as she smiled at Leo, "Let's try our best in this mock battle."

"Likewise," he replied as his ears caught whispers from the group.

_Isn't it a bit much to have a new student face off against two representatives?  
__**Does he even have an IS to battle in?**_

In Leo's mind, there was a click as he now heard nothing from the group and only focused on the two before him as well as hearing what the Orimura-sensei was now saying.

"Infinitus, get your IS ready," she commanded as the response she got from him was a snap of his finger before he was suddenly wearing an IS that seemed to be covering his entire body like some armor.

Leo Infinitus, a new student to IS Academy and his personal IS was built by one of the largest company in Japan. It would be a shock if there was someone that did not know of this company and his personal IS was created to be just like a certain being in Japan. His IS was nothing more than a suit of armor that only covered his lower body, arms, and his shoulders as well as a headpiece that covered his eyes with a visor.

_That can't be an IS… It just can't be…  
__**Yeah… that's something a country wouldn't build…**_

"Much to your surprise, it is an IS even if it doesn't look anything like the ones that we have seen…" Orimura-sensei answered as if she heard the whispers from the group, "It has a registered IS core and a certain company was given the task to build this IS. Only to think that it would already be used like this. Now, no more whisperings in the group, I want you all to pay attention to this mock battle and how well Infinitus can hold against Bodewig and Dunois. Now… begin!"

Both Laura and Charlotte flew up into the air, then split up away from each other while Leo remained on the ground with his head inclined upward, observing his opponents as they waited for him to make a move. Drawing her Garm, Charlotte aimed at Leo, who still did not make an effort to move, but before she had the chance to pull the trigger, there was a loud crushing noise as the barrel of her weapon just crushed. Surprised, Charlotte looked at a hand that came from the side and saw Leo beside her with his hand crushing her weapon even more at the barrel.

"How the…" Ichika spoke as he saw what everyone else had seen as well. One moment Leo was on the ground before them and in an instant, he had somehow flew up toward where Charlotte was located.

"Watch closely to how he deals with the two of them," Orimura-sensei spoke out, trying to get everyone to pay more attention to the battle now.

Charlotte released her weapon and flew back in order to create some distance from Leo while Laura from behind and sent out a guided dagger towards him. The dagger did not reach its mark since there was a loud noise that sent the dagger back towards Laura. Now, Leo had something extending out of his shoulder blades which appeared to be a little node giving him a flying ability.

"Who saw what Infinitus did before the guided dagger was able to get a hold of him?" Orimura-sensei's voice questioned, waiting to see if anyone was able to see what had happened.

Ichika didn't say anything since he was able to vaguely see what Leo had done. Just before the guided dagger had gotten to Leo's arm, there was a fast activation of a shield barrier that stopped the dagger, sending it back towards Laura. Now, he was watching both Charlotte and Laura being sent towards the ground, but both recovered and split up near the ground as Leo landed.

Both of Leo's hands extended and a magnum appeared in his left hand while a giant broad sword appeared in his right. Now the broad sword caught the attention of all students since it looked very similar to the sword used by the "White Knight". Even Orimura-sensei seemed to have been caught a bit off guard, but regained her composure.

Leo started blasting his magnum at Charlotte which all seemed to miss, but instead of the bullets missing each one started damaging her shield. While his attention was at the target before him, Laura charged forward with her beam saber growing out of her right hand and drew closer at an alarming rate. The moment she got into striking range, the magnum stopped firing before the broad sword parried the saber.

"It seems like you're having difficulties fighting against two people," Laura spoke as if she was making fun of Leo, who kept his mouth shut as he slowly started to push her away, "That's too bad especially when there's someone else behind you."

A loud short burst was heard before Laura moved out of the way and Leo was hit on his back by three rounds. Nearly vaulting forward, he caught himself before taking up into the air and found Charlotte with her Vent out aimed at him.

Leo kept his sight on Charlotte before turning his head and seeing a rail gun aimed at him. Laura had her sights on him and he was in the air, which made it harder for round to hit. Watching for a moment, Leo didn't move as he had his sword disappear and switched his magnum from his left to his right.

"Oh, seems like he's planning to take this attack," Orimura-sensei commented as Ichika looked at his sister before turning back towards Leo's position.

"If he takes that attack, then there's a chance that he's going to get terribly hurt," Ichika stated as he returned his attention back to his sister and looked at her, "We have to stop it!"

"Don't worry about him. Look what do you see from the look on his face?" Orimura-sensei asked as she continued to look at Leo's position and saw a smile on his face as he brought something else out.

**Reading, Chip PA-001**

Inserting something into the side of his gun, Leo aimed it at Laura as her rail gun fired. Now a heavy blast was coming towards him, but there was no indication of movement from him. As the blast drew closer, Leo's magnum started to charge and a ball of energy started to gather up at the barrel.

**Charge up complete.**

**Reading, Chip FA-010**

Once again, something appeared in Leo's hand before he inserted it on the side of his gun. The compressed ball of energy changed color as he pulled the trigger of his magnum and blasted the energy towards the rail gun blast.

Both attacks collided, but it was a closer quarter for Leo as he remained where he was. Watching the rail gun blast slowly overpower his, he watched it with a smile on his face as his attack started to grow stronger for some reason that caused the rail gun blast to dissipate.

Upon seeing her blast dissipating, Laura moved out of the way as Leo's attack struck where she previously had been located at. When the magnum attack landed, it caused the ground to collapse into a crater form before the energy ball separated and blasted energy particles the same size of a magnum round into the crater.

Laura and Charlotte grouped together before taking into the air and surround Leo. Down at the ground, few of the students gathered around the area where the crater was. Ichika had joined at going over to the crater and observed the damage caused by Leo's magnum blast.

Up in the sky, Leo struck Laura out of the way with his arm as he used his sword to deflect Charlottes' barrage with her Vents. Keeping up with both was providing to be a strain on Leo as he started to slow down for a minute before being struck with a continuous barrage of bullets that quickly started to eat away at his Shield Energy.

Keeping a strong front, Leo continued to deflect as much bullets as possible only to see that his Shield Energy continued to fall before feeling an impact to his side. Laura had taken advantage within Leo's guard and struck him with a beam spear that sent him falling down to the ground.

Colliding, the ground where the crater was formed and a cloud of dust started to cover the inside of the crater. Now the entire class started to gather around the crater to see the result of the mock battle. Ichika had been over at the crater and he saw the outcome already.

"Leo… he did his best…" Ichika quietly muttered as the cloud of dust started to settle and revealed Leo on his back, staring straight up into the sky where both Charlotte and Laura remained before coming down.


	3. Set Up

**Edit 10:15 AM January, 14th**

* * *

**Chip 003: Set Up**

A dull clinking noise emitted in the room where Ichika was sleeping. It was early in the morning when his eyes opened up to see that there was someone still up since the light at the study desk remained on and there was a silhouette of a person there.

Silently getting up, Ichika sat up on his bed and looked at the digital clock that was set up on the bedside drawer.

**4:09 AM**

A bit shocked at the time, a grunt escaped his lip as the silhouette stopped doing whatever it was and turned around. With the light covering the person's face, Ichika's eyes adjusted to the light that was shining on him and after some time, he finally saw that the silhouette to be Leo.

"Did I wake you up Orimura?" his voice spoke as the dull clicking noise came to a stop and was replaced by the metal scraping against each other.

"Yeah… I woke up thanks to something clinking on the desk…" Ichika answered as he got out of bed and stood up right at his bedside before heading over to the desk Leo was at, "What were you doing?"

In a swift motion with his hand whatever was on the desk now disappeared from sight and quickly contained in a large looking coin holder that was shaded pitch black. So whatever it was on the desk, there wasn't a chance for Ichika to check what it was thanks to Leo quickly hiding it.

"It was nothing, but some useless junk that my caretaker sent to me…" Leo answered as an array of different colored cans with dark animal printing covering the metal were sorted out on the desk, "Anyways, you can head back to bed since I'm done with what I've been working on…"

A light smack on the back was the answer he got when Ichika walked over to where the tea pot burner was. Taking the pot, he went on over to the sink before turning on the water and filling it up.

"Already awake so I might as well stay up until it's time for us to get to class…" he responded as the water was put to a stop and placed the pot on the burner before turning it up to max heat. His sights went back to his roommate that was still over at the desk fiddling around with a red can that had a hawk imprint on it, "Leo… what is that you're holding by the way? Did your caretaker send you some canned food?"

A dull thud was heard as Leo handled the can in a rough fashion and ended up dropping it on the carpeted floor. There was a serious look on his face and before he could have said anything something started vibrating on the wood of the desk.

The serious look on Leo's face disappeared as he quickly reached over to the cans and grabbed his iPhone. In a swift motion of his thumb, he slid the tab that allowed him access to the answer for the call. Before he was able to set the phone near his ear, a loud voice suddenly exclaimed through the phone.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LEO INFINITUS-KUN!_

The loud voice that came through the phone had caused Ichika to appear shocked while Leo kept his phone a good measure away from his ear as if he knew that it was coming. Soon after the loud exclamation there was music playing in the background and in a short minute the music stopped. As if on cue, Leo put the phone closer to his ear and started listening to the person speak to him.

While on the other hand, Ichika looked at the other as if he was shocked by the loud voice that first came through the phone, then proceeding to play the happy birthday song for the background noise. This did confuse him quite a bit, but that soon disappeared as he heard the whistling noise of steam escaping through the pot which made him realize that the water was on a steady boil now.

Setting himself to work, Ichika took the pot off of the burner and set it down on the countertop as he flipped the switch for the lights to the room. Illuminating the room, he returned his attention to the pot of scalding water that was sitting on the countertop.

"He's going to be in the general area for the academy?" Leo spoke as a shocked expression coated his face before returning to its usual calm-like expression, "I see, but the reason why he's coming here is…"

For a few tens of seconds, Leo was intent in listening to the person on the phone while Ichika started to pour into two cups the contents of the pot. Taking hold of the cups, he walked over to the desk before setting one of the tea cups down for the other that continued to talk on the phone.

Taking a sip of the tea, Ichika remained standing up as he continued to watch his roommate talk on the phone of his. Another sip of tea and he turned his head to the digital clock that let him know what day it was. Thankfully it's been two weeks since Leo has arrived at the Academy and significantly, the other male actually acted more like Laura than having his own personality… well he was a more strict version of her.

"Understood, I believe that today is an off day for the Academy so I will meet up with him," Leo's voice answered in a military like fashion as the phone made a dull thudding noise on the wooden desk. A quick tapping noise was heard as his fingers ran down on the desk and repeated that process for a brief moment.

Silence was the only thing in the room besides the sipping noises that was being emitted by Ichika as he slowly finished off his drink while Leo's tea was still full. For some time, Ichika remained standing before he sat back down on his bed and watched Leo's back as he started fiddling around with something again.

A small yawn escaped his lips before Leo's voice started talking to him.

"We don't have anything to do today since it's the weekend break… Can you show me around town Ichika? I need to meet with someone later today and I don't know my way around this area," Leo stated as he picked up his cup of tea and downed the contents in one go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**4:31 AM  
Near the Orimura Residence**

An unnamed teen ran through the neighborhood as she nervously looked over her shoulder to see something slowly staggering towards her. Running towards the closest house, she opened the gate before rushing onto the property and quickly scanning the property in a panicked state as the staggering figure drew closer.

A loud groan rang through the neighborhood and caused the teen to quickly run towards the back of the house with her hair fluttering behind her as she searched for a place to hide. Being as quick as she could, her eyes wandered the premises before setting onto an outdoor shack. As fast as possible, the female made way towards the shack before opening the door and hiding inside it with a quick shut of the door.

The female stood in the shack as the groaning sound grew louder and the shuffling noise drew closer before stopping close to the side of the shack. For some time, the girl didn't breathe as the shuffling noise started to head away from her hiding place and she let out her pent breath before a sigh soon following after it.

Her hands danced in the dark as it found its way into her pocket before pulling out her cell phone. Flipping it open, the brightness of her screen illuminated her face to show her light green eyes staring at the screen and her brown bangs partially covering her left eye.

The background of her phone showed a picture of someone she once knew; a male in his early teens with short hair and blood red eyes that was looking over to camera person with a smile on his face.

"Shiki-kun…"


	4. Medals

**Edited December 5th, 2012 2:08PM PST**

* * *

**Chip 004: Medals**

"Why didn't you tell me that today was a break day?" Ichika asked as he sat before Leo down at the cafeteria and maneuvered his chopsticks to get himself a piece of his salmon, "Other than that, who were you talking to so early in the morning?"

A quiet sipping noise was emitted which barely anyone could hear besides Ichika as the questioned male had a cup of tea in his hand as the palate before him showed emptied and clean. Leo set the cup down as he looked at the man before him who continued eating his breakfast before a female walked up to the table and sat down with them.

"Good morning Houki," Ichika spoke as the female with long dark hair tied up by a red ribbon looked at him and nodded in response. She gave no regard to the other male sitting with them and soon others joined them as well.

"Good morning Ichika-san," a very lady-like voice spoke as Leo's eyes averted to the source to see a female wearing the IS uniform with her skirt going down like a dress and the rims were line with frills. Another female that paid no attention to the second male that stood up from his seat to hand over to her since more were coming in.

Even the two girls he fought in a mock battle two weeks ago were sitting themselves down at the table Ichika was at and previously Leo before he stood up. Now keeping his back to the group, Leo walked over to a different table that no one was sitting at before taking a seat and pulling his phone out before activating it.

His eyes were upon the screen as his finger swiped through the applications before someone's voice caught his attention and averted his eyes to the source. Standing near his table, a female with wearing some kind of yellow sweatshirt and looked at him with something he considered as "carefree" eyes was smiling at him.

"Can I sit with you Infinitus-kun?" she asked will carry her tray of food with her sleeves drooping below it, "You don't mind it right?"

"Feel free to sit…" he responded in a nonchalant tone as his attention returned to his phone and he started tapping away on the screen. In quick succession, he opened through some of his application and revealed some coins with animal prints appeared on the screen.

"Infinitus-kun, what are you looking at on your phone?" she asked as Leo's eyes looked back to the girl and he looked back down to his phone without answering. Now before she could say anything else, he pocketed his phone and looked at her giving his undivided attention.

"Forgive me for being so rude, but what was your question again?" he asked as he looked at the girl and realized that she was in his class, "Once more, forgive me for not realizing that you were here Nohotoke-san."

The smile on Nohotoke Honne's face returned as she seemed to have no grudge or any kind of ill intent appeared in the air around her. It was as if she was either used to it or she just didn't care about it at all.

"No problem, but if you're still bothered you can repay me by telling me what you were looking at on your phone earlier," she asked as she started munching away on her toast and looked as if she was partaking in the most divine treat of her life.

"I was looking at some designs made by my caretakers company," Leo answered as soon as the question was asked. His eyebrow perked up when he continued to watch the female student before him munch on her toast as it was the most expensive item she had eaten.

It took a while for another response to be heard from Nohotoke as she finished eating her toast before going for the light salad. Now he was watching her look around the table as if looking something before she looked up to him and gave him another smile for some reason.

"So what kind of company does your caretaker work at?" she asked as the plate holding her salad was lifted up by Leo to reveal a fork underneath it, "Ah, thank you."

Taking the fork, Nohotoke took it and Leo placed the plate back down on her tray. Starting her salad, a quiet munch was heard as the male turned his head and looked to the window as if he was trying to figure something out that was rising within his mind.

**TAKA!**

Hearing something outside, Leo inclined his head up to see a red machine taking the shape of a hawk flying around and flew closer to the glass before tapping on it with its mechanical beak. His eyes slightly squinted before getting up from where he was sitting.

"Where are you going Infinitus-kun?" Honne asked as she stopped eating her salad and looked at him with a smile on her face still, "Is there something the matter?"

"I remembered that I had an important meeting today. Forgive me for being so rude and leaving you here by yourself," he responded with a short apologetic bow and quickly turned his back to her before walking away.

Ichika was talking with Houki and the rest of the girls until he saw Leo walking out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. Sure enough he was stuck here as the girls continued to talking about something and wasn't able to move since he was stuck inside. A sigh escaped from his lips as he silently listened to the conversation Houki started that involved something about Leo.

"I've never seen an IS like that still…" Houki stated as she placed her chopsticks down and crossed her arms, appearing to be in deep thought, "Even my sister didn't seem to know anything about it either…"

"I don't think anyone knew about it at all," Ichika replied as he looked at the group of five girls around him, "Not only that, the mobility of his IS seems to be faster than the Aka Tsubaki even though it's a 4th Generation unit."

"That's not the only thing either. His close range weapon resembled the same weapon used the White Knight," Houki commented back as her eyes closed and she looked like she was in deep thought, "There's something fishy going on with him… Was there anything suspicious when he goes back into the dorm room or any time at all?"

A quiet thought ran in Ichika's mind as he tried to recall something that seemed relatively suspicious. There was something that came to mind and before anything could be said, something dropped on top of Ichika's head before landing on the table.

"If something is suspicious, then let me say this… I have my own reasons to it and no one should pry upon it," a voice said as Ichika turned his head and saw Leo standing behind him in some new set clothes, though the thing he was seeing first was a black shirt with a golden cross embedded on the top edge of it, "Also, I'm going to head out Ichika. If you need me, use that and have it search for me."

Leo pointed at the object that landed on the table after he dropped it on Ichika's head. Facing the table again, there was a can standing upright colored with red and gray while a hawk was imprinted on the can.

"What exactly is this thing?" he asked before turning his head to Leo, who was still standing behind him though his attention was somewhere else, "Leo… what is this thing you've given me?"

"Something that's been used a few years back," Leo responded as he looked at Houki with his red eyes that seemed to flare with some kind of emotion before turning his head to Charlotte and Laura, "I look forward to facing either of you in the battlefield again."

Saying what he needed, Leo turned his back to the group before heading off to exit the cafeteria. There were some unnamed girls looking at him walk off as they returned to talking amongst themselves about something else. Ichika continued to watch his roommate leaving before a thought ran through his mind.

_What exactly am I supposed to do with this thing? _Ichika asked himself as he carefully looked at the can that was given to him by Leo. It looked strangely like a drink, but there was something about it being _used _a few years back, _Does that mean it's some kind of device?_

As more thoughts appeared in Ichika's mind at the same time, there was the confrontation between student and teacher near the entrance of the dorm building. Orimura Chifuyu stood in front of Leo as he looked back to her as he scratched the back of his head waiting for her to get out of his way.

"Infinitus, what are you planning on doing?" Orimura-sensei asked as her cold stern gaze remained on the red eyed teen as he continued to scratch his head as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Her cold gaze continued to bear into the teen as he didn't answer her question before it was restated, "I asked what you are planning on doing Infinitus…"

Now Leo stopped his action before he looked at his teacher with his red eyes. The teen flicked his hand and pointed at something outside as if it was the right thing to do at the moment.

"I'm planning on meeting someone. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked as his head turn to the side with the slightest movement as if he heard something within the distance, "Now I need to be going or I might be late in my prior engagement."

Taking a step forward, he moved to the side as he avoided bumping into Orimura-sensei and exited the dorm building. Now outside, he walked for about some yards before stopping to look up to the sky and catching sight of the flying hawk that circled around. The door to the building opened as Ichika walked out with the can in his hand and saw Leo standing there.

"Leo, what did you mean that-" Ichika started before seeing Leo started to run as fast as he could, "Or… not… I wonder what's up with him…"

Ichika looked at where Leo once was before seeing him run off. Turning back to the building he got back inside without knowing that there was something going on at the city where Leo asked to be taken.

**9:28 AM  
Few miles away from IS Academy**

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA!_  
_TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!_

A sword struck a creature wrapped up in torn bandages across the chest and sparks flew into the air. The sword was being held by a yellow armored hand and black cloth that covered the rest of his arm.

"Why is a Yummy here? I thought all the Greeeds were destroyed by Professor Maki," the masked man spoke as his head was covered in a black helmet with a red hawk displayed out over most of his helmet and both eyes cover by giant green visors.

The creature called Yummy rolled its head in circles as a croaking voice escaped its bandaged-looking mouth, "Kill… kill ex-25526… kill."

Slowly the body began to change before a burst of shards flew off of its body to reveal a humanoid with various animal features, a head of a lion with parts of the flesh missing to reveal gnarled teeth.

"What kind of Yummy is this?" the person spoke before being struck across his chest and sent flying back into a lamp post. The metal post bent at a 45 degree angle and the armored person fell to the floor, "This power… it is completely unreal…"

A shriek pierced the air as a screams started to follow after the shriek. The man looked at where he was located and it was in the middle of the sidewalk where innocent bystanders were now running away in panic as the Yummy walked out into the open.

"This is bad!" the armored person shouted as he got up as fast as he could before being struck multiple times across the chest and sent flying once more. Landing on the street, sparks emitted from the stricken area as he tried to get back up again only to have the scaled reptilian feet stomped upon his back, "Augh!"

Sparks and smoke started to emit on the back on the person as the Yummy started adding more pressure which was causing the sidewalk to start forming a crater where the masked fighter was. In an instant, there was a rapid firing of shots as tens of bullets started to gouge themselves into the thick rhinoceros body.

The Yummy backed away from his prey as an unmanned motorcycle crashed against it and sent it flying into a concrete wall of a building. Someone ran up to the armored person before seeing that his colored armor turned brown and disappeared to show a male in his early thirties laying on the ground with wounds across his visible skin.

The person was wearing black shirt with a white cross embedding across the upper portion of his clothing and wore a biker's helm that had the visor up, revealing his red eyes. Taking off his helmet, the person was Leo as he quickly helped the person up over his shoulder.

"Hino-san, we need to get away from here as fast as we can," the teen spoke as he lead the injured male named Hino away from their current location. A crunching noise was heard as Leo turned his head to see the Yummy had flattened the motorcycle as its thick rough leathered arm reached out as if to take hold of them.

"I'll kill anyone that gets in my way… even that Kamen Rider…" the Yummy spoke as it slammed its reptilian feet on the concrete ground before it cracked from pressure, "I'll get you as well… for getting in my way…"

Leo's red eyes glared at the Yummy that drew closer to them before a cry filled the air and a machine-like hawk flew down from the sky in order to assault the lion headed Yummy. Seeing his opportunity, the teen quickly lead the male away from the area as fast as he could and the further away he got the better it was for them.

"Hold it right there you brat!" the Yummy's snarling voice shouted as it was still being assaulted by the hawk machine, "You annoying bug!"

A swing with its thick arm knocked the machine out of the air before smashing it to pieces upon contact with the concrete ground. Its attention returned to where both of his prey was before seeing that they were gone out of his sight. Obviously angered, the Yummy roared into the air as it swung its arms madly before being enveloped by some kind of smoke and disappearing as the smoke dispersed.

Another cry was heard in the air as another mechanical hawk flew down to where the Yummy was once at as well as where the destroyed pieces of machinery were. The hawk looked around before turning to its left before flying off in that direction. After sometime flying, the hawk had caught sight of a teen lying down a man on a bench at a nearby park. It soon turned around before flying off in the opposite direction and flew towards the direction where the IS Academy was located.

"Hino-san… Hino-san!" Leo shouted as he shook the man's shoulder trying to wake him up before hearing a grunt from the person, "Are you alright?"

In Leo's eyes, it seemed like there was an effort upon the man's part as he tried to open his eyes and tried to get up from whatever he was lying down on. As another grunt escaped the lips of the wounded person, Leo quickly put his arm on his back and helped sitting him upright.

"Ah… Leo-kun, it's been a long time," the person named Hino spoke as he grimaced a little bit before trying to hide his pain a bit, "Sorry for making a big commotion on the day I was visiting…"

"It's not your fault… but I never expected to see a Yummy over in this area…" Leo spoke as he seemed a bit concerned about a Yummy showing up in the city, his red eyes clouded for a few moments before the shine in his eyes returned, "I can't seem to find anything leading to the creation of it…"

"Leo-kun, you shouldn't use something like that just to find out where the Yummy came from! It's a big risk upon your part," Hino spoke as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and had a worried expression on his face, "Hina-chan is also worried about you when you use that, so please don't use your ability."

Leo's hand took hold of Hino's hand before removing off of his shoulder. The teen seemed to be a bit more considerate of what the older male said and nodded in silent agreement. Before another word was spoken, a cry was heard as a mechanical hawk flew down towards Leo and changed its shape into a can before landing on the ground. Both Leo and Hino looked at the can that rolled over to them and stopped upon hitting Leo's shoes.

"Why is a candriod here?" Hino asked as he pointed at it while Leo knelt to the ground and picked it up, "Did you open one before coming to the city?"

"No… I handed it to a fellow student at the Academy so he… could find me…" Leo slowly stated as he saw Ichika walking up to him in a casual outfit, "That would be the reason why…"

"Sorry for being late Leo. I had some trouble, but the machine you let me use is really handy for finding someone," Ichika spoke as he arrived at the park and seemed to look at Hino before looking back to Leo, "Ah, this must be the person you were going to meet today."

"Yeah… oh that's right, introductions are in order…" Leo spoke as he turned his head to Hino, "This person here with me is Hino Eiji, the person that's been taking care of me after I woke up. Hino-san, this is Orimura Ichika, my roommate for IS Academy."

"Ah, so this is the person you were talking about Leo-kun?" Ichika asked as he extended his hand out for a handshake, "It's very nice to meet you Hino-san."

Hino looked at the hand extended to him before reaching and shaking it with a happy smile on his face. It was a polite gesture he was returning and there was an obvious show of joy on Hino's face as he shook Ichika's hand.

"No, it's my pleasure of meeting you Orimura-kun. It's always nice to see someone getting along with Leo-kun," Hino spoke as Leo turned his head to the side and avoided eye contact from Ichika, who seemed to be quite interested in what Hino meant, "It's difficult for Leo-kun to make friends since of his serious nature, but deep down he's a good kid. So please continue getting along with him."

"Hino-san, you don't have to mention that to him," Leo's voice spoke as the teen looked to his caretaker and seemed to be irked by the mention of being friends, "Though for the time being, shouldn't we worry more about _it_ instead?"

Hino looked at Leo for a brief moment before he looked like he just had an epiphany which made the red eyed teen press the palm of his hand on his face and seemed to be a tad bit annoyed that his caretaker forgot about the ordeal he had faced earlier.

"Please remain focused… I'll send out a few taka candriods to scout," Leo spoke before he walked away towards a vending machine that carried a different variety of cans with animal prints on them.

Hino and Ichika watched Leo make his way to the machine though Ichika seemed to have found some interest in what Hino had said before. Turning his gaze to the older male, he looked at him for a few moments before scratching the back of his head.

"Um… what did you mean that Leo has difficult times making friends?" Ichika finally stated as Hino looked over to him with a kind expression on his face as he smiled at him, "He seems to be having no problems over at the academy."

"Ah, well Leo-kun has some troubles since he's usually so serious," Hino spoke as he sat down on the bench that was near them and seemed a bit happy to hear about Leo, "Though I'm glad to hear that he doesn't seem to be having issues with making friends at the academy he's attending."

Ichika looked over towards Leo who kept on inserting large coins into the vending machine and getting the same kind of canned drink. With the final coin inserted, the last can came out; the top was pulled quickly for each can before it changed into a mechanical hawk that flew off into the air as Leo told them an order.

As the hawks flew off into the distance, Leo turned back towards the two and started walking back before a disfigured being appeared behind him. Ichika was in shock at seeing a creature with various animal body parts as its limbs and the blood lust that it was emitting. Hino was about to shout something to Leo, but before he had the chance, the short haired teen turned his head towards the Yummy a set of crooked claws grew out of his abdomen and blood spilled onto the ground.

"LEO-KUN!"


	5. OOO

**Author's Note: Wassup guys, this is Alpha here. I'm just going to say that this took longer than expected, but I think I did a good job on it.  
Here's the next chapter and enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

**Chip 005: OOO**

"LEO-KUN!"

Hino started running forward to the Yummy before he pulled out what looked like a buckle from his pocket and placed it near his waist. In an instant, a belt had strapped itself around his waist and a circular device was at his right side. In both hands, Hino held three colored coins. In a swift motion, he slid them into his buckle and tilted it to the side before grabbing hold of the device on his right.

"Henshin!"

The device scanned across the buckle and read the coins before three sets of enlarged coins surrounded Hino. The one closest to his head had stopped on the imprinted coin of a hawk, while the middle stopped at a tiger head and the bottom set towards a grasshopper looking coin.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA!  
TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!_

Hino changed into a different being as his skin was covered in black though there were outlines of different colors that were running along the body. The chest glowed for a brief moment and the yellow lines glowed as well before his hands suddenly had claws attached to it. As soon as he reached the Yummy, his clawed hands struck it across the chest before crooked claws took hold of the arm and a loud snarl emitted from the Yummy.

"It's your turn now OOO," it rumbled as its claws started to scratch across Hino's armored arm, "I'll make sure to make your end painful."

Not a moment too soon, three shots rang in the air before the Yummy launched forward and came to a skidding halt a few yards from Hino. Looking back, it noticed the teen it had once attacked was now sitting upright with a coin blaster in his hands.

"You basta-" the Yummy started before it was interrupted by Hino as his clawed arm came down across its chest and a sturdy kick connected to it before sending it across the park.

"Orimura-kun, I need you to get Leo-kun and get out of here!" Hino shouted as he looked over to where the other teen was standing at as if he was rooted in place before hearing a snarling noise and turning his attention back to the Yummy, "Hurry!"

Ichika looked at the man that was once Hino Eiji, but now staring at the person that had changed to a strange kind of apparel and understood what was needed to be done. Turning his back to the person, he saw Leo keeling over as the blaster that was once in his hand had now clattered onto the ground before breaking into shards of data. Running over to the teen, Ichika got on his knees before lending Leo his shoulder and picking him up before looking back to the creature that was swinging it's arm in random directions as it tried to catch Hino.

"Orimura… let me help Hino-san…" Leo spoke as he grunted a bit before blood spilled from his wound. Ichika looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"No, we need to get out of here before that _thing _gets us. Besides, Hino-san is doing a good job holding him back," Ichika stated as he started to lead them away from the fight between the Yummy and Eiji, "He's going to be fine and we need you to get some medical attention."

Hino was struck across the chest as the Yummy continued to strike him again and again, causing sparks to fly and smoke to emit from his chest. Leo saw this and pushed Ichika away as he looked ready to fight.

"Leo, don't do anything reckless!" Ichika shouted as he ran towards the red eyed teen and started to hold him back as Leo continued to try to move forward in order to help Hino, who was taking a beating, "We can't do anything against something like that!"

"I've still got to try!" Leo responded before he finally got Ichika off of him before his red eyes started to glow crimson and the wound on his mid-section started to heal over which caused a startled response from Ichika, "Don't ruin my focus or it'll open up again…"

The crimson glow became brighter as Leo's wound fully closed before the teen fell on his knees and breathed heavily. Ichika kept silent before rushing to the ground to help Leo up on his feet and started to question his recovery in unfinished statements.

"How did you- I don't- what the hell did you do?" Ichika finally finished as Leo looked at his fellow classmate and gave a silent response with his eyes. Nothing needed to be said since Ichika had done this before and for some reason, it seemed like he didn't need to hear what Leo was saying to him since he understood his intentions fully. "Alright, but I still want an explanation later."

Ichika got back from Leo as the red eyed teen stood on his own and looked at the Yummy. Hino was on the ground and struggling to get up as the Yummy drew closer to him. The transformation undid itself as the injured Hino tried to get up, but fell to the ground as the Yummy drew close enough.

"Now you die… OOO," it snarled at him as it raised its arm to deal the final strike.

Hino braced himself as he saw the Yummy swing down its thick arm before being kicked away. Rolling on the ground, the Yummy got up to see Leo was standing at the spot it was once at and looked perfectly fine.

"I'll get you for that!" the Yummy snarled as it got up from the ground and started charging towards the teen.

"Leo-kun, get out of here!" Hino shouted as his words reached deaf ears and Leo took a step forward.

"Program Execute: Driver Phase," Leo stated as he was surrounded by some cylinder with data flowing around it.

**Driver Phase activated. Order out the Search Up!**

"Leo-kun… Don't do it!"

The Yummy drew closer as it prepared itself to ram into Leo, but at the moment of impact with the cylinder of data, it was forced back as if it was being shot out of a cannon.

"Search Up: OOO Driver," the teen stated, following up on his action by stretching out his right hand before the data formed into the same buckle Hino had used to transform.

**OOO Driver, Count the Medals! One, Two and Three!  
Order up Core Medal Search Up!**

"Core Medals: Taka, Tora and Batta."

**Core Medals found! Form Out and Set Up for OOO!  
Scanning Medals with O Scanner!**

Three of the same colored coins formed from the stream of flowing data and Leo took hold of them. Once again, the Yummy got up from the ground and the snarling noises grew worse as it stared at the teen.

"I see… it looks like you've saved me some time in searching for you…" the Yummy stated as it started to change form once again as its lower half changed into a four legged body of a bull, "I'll be ending your life now, EX-25536!"

"I wonder about that…" Leo stated as the cylinder of data stream disappeared and he set the buckle at his waist before the belt formed, "Henshin!"

In a swift motion, Leo inserted all three Core Medals into the buckle before he took hold of the same device on his right and looked at it for a brief second. Tilting the buckle, he scanned the Core Medals with the device scanner before going through the same transformation as Hino.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA!  
TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!_

Three large coins spun around Leo before stopping at the three designated signs of the hawk, tiger and grasshopper. All three combined into a larger coin that showed the hawk at top, tiger in the middle and the grasshopper at the bottom. The large coin drew close to Leo before dressing him in the same armor that Hino was in fighting the Yummy.

The Yummy snarled in disgust as it looked at the armored figure of Leo as he walked forward and with a flick of his hands, both were equipped with the claws. Roaring, the Yummy charged straight for the armored Leo as its arm changed into a flesh spear that was coated with its own bone.

"I'll pierce right you through!" the Yummy shouted as it drew closer and closer that it seemed like it would have struck straight through Leo's chest.

"Leo, watch out!" Ichika shouted as he saw the bone spear go right through Leo. Shocked, the teen couldn't think of anything and thought that blood would spill from the wound, but instead there was no blood which surprised him.

Hino stood straight, but it was obvious that he still hurting since he would wince everyone once in a while.

"Hino-san… what just happened?" Ichika asked as he saw Leo with the spear still impaled into him from his point of view, "Why isn't Leo injured?"

Hino looked at Ichika before looking over to Leo and it didn't seem like he wanted to tell him about it, but another thought seemed to have changed his mind.

"Leo-kun… he's doing a dangerous move since he dodges at the last second…" Hino started to explain as the Yummy roared in pain as Leo struck it across the chest multiple times with his claws.

Ichika, who was looking at Hino, then turned his head over to Leo as the armored teen made countless times and more sparks where shooting out of the Yummy's chest. The creature was now trying to get out of Leo's grip which he saw and released it, causing it to fall back. A loud growl was emitted from its throat and got up from the ground to charge again. Leo with his back turned to the Yummy had swiped across the air to have the stream of data follow after the swiped area.

**Phase Shift Armament! Medajaribur shift out!**

Opening his right hand, streaming data appeared from nowhere and started to take shape of a sword in Leo's hand. Clenching the hilt, he swung the data stream as he spun around and struck the Yummy across the face, giving the data formed sword a physical form.

Staggering backwards, the Yummy roared as it started to get angrier and angrier. Knowing what would happen when its anger reached the limit, the beast-like monster started charging towards the teen.

"Let's get greedy…"

Charging towards the incoming Yummy, Leo got into striking range as he weaved into the side when the bone lance jabbed straight at him and with a swift swing, the lance slide down onto the floor before another loud roar of pain emitted from the Yummy.

The lance one the ground suddenly exploded into silver coins that sprayed almost everywhere. Now Leo jumped over to where there were the most coins scattered and picked up three coins. Taking a single glance at them, he inserted them into Medajaribur.

**Cell Medals SET! Cell Combo SET!  
Tatoba Charge Bash!**

"Let's finish this..." Leo spoke as his body started to flare in three of the same colors his armor was outlined with. The Yummy held onto its lance arm before glaring towards him and roared in anger as it started to change once again.

Its once lion-like lower body changed from the fur to reptilian scales and the upper started to morph into machine parts being created by the same coins that it came from the lance. Finally the face lost all of its flesh before the bones appeared with jagged edges all around. The Yummy's eyes flared up in a purplish color and snarled at the teen it was fighting.

Twirling Medajaribur around, Leo readied himself as the green flare swirled around the hilt of the weapon and the Yummy started to charge. Readied and waiting, the teen stood his ground as the charging Yummy drew closer to him before moving out of the way and striking its back with the hilt of Medajaribur.

**Batta Charge SET!**

The green flare that was once on his body had transferred onto the back of the Yummy. Now twirling his weapon, Leo charged straight to the mechanized Yummy as he swiftly struck it across the chest and the yellow flare surrounding him disappeared. A tiger's roar was heard as the yellow flare had started to envelop the stricken area and the flare had started to take shape of the same tiger face on Leo's chest.

**Tora Charge SET!**

Hino watched from a distance as he wore a shocked expression on his face. Even though he had been OOO for so long, he didn't even know of the attack Leo was performing with his weapon.

"What is he doing?"

Ichika on the other hand was more dumbfounded as he was watching his roommate, classmate, and friend (which he was not so sure of) fighting against a monster like he had done it many times before though when he heard Hino say something, the teen looked to the older male, who was first shocked, but then saw the worried look in his eyes.

"Hino-san… what was it that you didn't want Leo to do?" Ichika asked as the older male looked at him and the look he received was enough to help him work out what it was that Leo shouldn't have done, "Wait… do you mean…"

A nod was all that he needed to understand why. Leo was called EX-25536 by that monster which gave him the idea that he was once used for science or it was a codename, but the science one made more sense since no regular human would have eyes that can glow crimson and wounds that heal in such short time. Ichika quickly looked over to Leo and saw him readying himself again to attack.

Pointing the tip of Medajaribur at the Yummy, Leo took hold of it with both hands before the red flare connected to the tip of sword and a hawk's screech was heard. Lowering his stance, the teen started to dash at the mechanized Yummy once again before he was assault with different kinds of bullets.

"You're not getting to me that easily!" it yelled as the machine body created barrels that continued to shoot all sorts of ammunition at its enemy, "You'll die here and now by my hands before I dra-"

Before it could finish its sentence, what was seen through the burning purple eyes was OOO masterfully slicing the bullets into two pieces as he slowly got closer to it. Now with more vigor, the Yummy start to form more barrels to attack and doubled the onslaught of bullets only to see that now the teen had started to deflect the bullets back to it. Being hit with the deflected bullets, the Yummy skidded back before feeling the barrels on its chest had been destroyed and before being able to make more Leo had already gotten into striking range.

"Finish the set. Taka, Tora, Batta!"

**Taka! Tora! Batta!  
Tatoba Charge Bash!**

Medajaribur pierced the Yummy in the chest where the yellow and green flares were connected. Now the red flare had made the final connection and all colors started to circle each other before forming the Tatoba insignia that was worn by OOO. Pulling out the O Scanner, Leo set it over where the Cell Medals were being held within Medajaribur before running it across the Medals.

_Triple Scanning Charge!_

Taking a firm grip, Leo turned Medajaribur inside the chest of the Yummy before swinging it out and causing an imperfect OOO Bash to form. The incomplete line was going out the left side of the Yummy as it groaned before trying to take hold of the teen. As its hand drew closer, Leo struck exactly where the imperfect OOO Bash had originated on the Yummy to a complete OOO Bash. The entire world started to slide apart where the line had been placed until everything was placed back together save the Yummy, who cried out in pain before exploding into the Cell Medals that scattered all around the area.

As Cell Medals landed on the ground, Leo's transformation shattered into data and turning back to the two people that were with him, he looked at Eiji before falling on his back and passing out.


	6. First and Last

**Story Edit March 12, 3:30 PM  
Edited March 13, 1:40 PM**

* * *

**Chip 006: First and Last**

"That's the reason why I'm able to heal myself…" Leo finished as he kept the uninterested look on his face when he had started to explain to Ichika about what had happened the day before, "I'm quite surprised you're taking this well Ichika."

The said teen was sitting in the chair that was located in their room, but Ichika didn't have any room for words since the story that was told to him had made a realization to him. Just what in hells name was going on in the world and why would anyone go so far for a reason no one would know about.

"Leo… can you tell me how your able to use an IS again?"

Silence was the only thing in the room as a creaking noise was heard and a deep sigh. Leo had to go over detail of why he was able to use an IS and why his was so different, but if it was only Ichika… he was fine since his secret could be hidden well.

"Ichika… I'll say this one last time…" Leo started as he cracked his knuckles before opening his hands and streams of data were flowing with different arrays of sequences, "I'm able to use the IS thanks to what I am… an experiment. I don't know for what purpose I was made, but all I do know is that the IS sequence was cracked and implanted into me which enables me to use them."

Another long winded explanation went on, but there was one part that seemed to interest Ichika more… that was the IS Leo was using. It was a lot different from his own IS and from what he was told, any data sequence he sees that relates to IS, he can copy and recreate to use as his own.

"You know my IS… it's much more than that in actuality…" Leo was finishing as he set the mechanical wristband that was attached to his right arm, "It's also my-"

Before finishing, Leo had silenced himself before looking at the door and with a flick of his finger, the door suddenly opened and five females fell into the room. Ichika stood up quickly, he was a bit shocked to see Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura had suddenly appeared in the room.

"How much did you hear?" Leo asked as he seemed to be disturbed and for the first time since he started attending IS Academy, there was a dark look over his face. Ichika saw this and started to think of something as he already realized how useless it would have been to defend them.

"Ah ha-ha… We weren't here for that long…" Cecilia started as she nervously looked to the side as if she was trying to hide something, "We were just here to see Ichika-san since it was ti-"

"How much did you hear?" he asked again though this time there was a restrained voice as if holding back his rage and this time, he did not wait for an answer since he looked at the five with his eyes glowing crimson.

"Leo, let's just leave it alone and get something to eat!" Ichika quickly stated as he tried to stop his roommate from using his ability, but being a bit slower, Leo's crimson glowing eyes glared at the five girls as data started to stream in the room completely, "Uh… this cannot be good news…"

It was in a short moment that the data stream disappeared and Leo seemed to be more angered as he swore silently. Ichika looked at the teen as he walked behind him to comfort him a little bit, but was pushed aside as Leo quickly left the room, leaving Ichika and the girls all by themselves in their room.

"What the hell is his problem Ichika?!" Houki shouted as she hurried to Ichika's side, "What the hell is he?"

Looking for an answer, Ichika tried to give whatever answer he could give before he was suddenly interrupted by a ringing noise of the birthday song. Once again, surprised by something like that, he looked around for the source before seeing Leo's phone on the desk. It would have been plain manners to ignore something that wasn't his, but seeing the name made him answer.

"Hino-san?" Ichika asked before hearing birthday music playing in the background and someone else talking.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Ichika did the same thing as Leo did a few days ago and kept the phone away from his ears as the birthday music finally died down. Ear ringing, Ichika finally put the phone over his other ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

_Oh? This isn't Infinitus-kun now is it?_

"No… this is Orimura Ichika speaking for him at the moment," Ichika spoke as the girls seemed confused for a moment before the computer screen in the room blinked alive to reveal a middle aged man wearing a bright yellow suit that stood out more with his tanned skin and it did not help to see that person with a metal bowl mixing something.

_I see, so this is Orimura-kun? Well then… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORIMURA ICHIKA-KUN!_

Another surprised reaction as Ichika looked at the person and looked at the phone before hanging it up though the computer screen did not shut off will doing so. Even the girls were confused, but they kept their mouths shut.

_Hm… I see from the looks on the girls' faces that there are questions you want to ask. Well, I am the one who has the answers if it relates to Infinitus-kun._

"If you can than please do so! We've overheard a bit of it, but we still would like to know what Infinitus really is!" Houki started as she looked at the man as he continued to mix something before setting it down.

_I see, in other words it is your desire to find out who Infinitus-kun is… Very well, I shall tell you, but I will only do so if you can answer something for me._

Houki looked at the man as he returned her stare with a smiling face.

_But first, I shall start with who I am!_

"Kougami Kosei, the CEO and owner of Kougami Foundation… Also, the creator of Leo's IS," Ichika answered as he looked at Kougami with interest as well, though there was something else to be said for him, "I want to know everything about Leo, like how you all found him and what he really is."

Kougami looked at Ichika as he looked serious for a brief moment and laughed a bit. The girls were looking at Ichika and a glance back to them; he needed to tell them about Leo, but what would happen if they knew about it?

_I see, then very well. I shall tell you, but first I want to ask you all some questions… What is your desire to know about Leo Infinitus-kun? For what reason do you want to know?_

"I want to know because he's my-" Ichika started before being interrupted by Kougami.

_Orimura-kun does not need to answer! Your desire to know is because you want to help Infinitus-kun, a friend of yours. Your desire is pure and it pleases me to see that there is someone that cares for him that much… but what I want to know is why the girls… no. I should say why Shinonono Houki, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig want to know._

Each of the girls was shocked at why Kougami knew their names even when they did not introduce themselves to him. Though Houki looked disturbed that the person called Kougami was able to tell why Ichika wanted to know who Leo was and that was because they were friends.

The same could be said for Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura, they were all here to figure out who Leo, but now… why did they want to know?

"I… I want to know who Infinitus because he reminds me of myself…" Laura started as she looked at the screen Kougami was displayed on, "He acts too much like my old self and I want to help him change… He may not be someone I cannot get along with, but I'm sure that he would be able to reveal a more human side if I try."

_Interesting, it would be indeed more fascinating to see a more human side of Infinitus-kun, but can you do it?_

What Laura said had interested Kougami and the look on his face just showed by how much. Though the rest of the girls said nothing, Charlotte put her hand on Laura's shoulder and seemed to have some kind of the same thought.

"That's right… we decided that together didn't we?" Charlotte first asked before she looked at the screen, "I want to help Infinitus-kun, just like Laura wants to do, but for my decision… it's because someone was there to help me when I came here all alone. He was the one that let me be true to myself…"

_Splendid answer from the both of you and since of those answers; I shall bestow onto you a short knowledge of Leo Infinitus-kun. He is an experiment created by a dark organization that existed in the past and still exists to this very day… The name is Shocker._

**Outside Arena 3  
7:48 PM**

A shard of data shattered on the ground as Leo continued to recreate something in the palm of his hand before something went wrong and the data kept on breaking. A small crimson glow emitted from his eyes as he angrily stopped whatever he was doing before smashing his hand in his palm as he growled in distaste.

He had awoken from his slumber or something for a few weeks now and he had been doing as he was instructed prior to attending IS Academy. Even the Kougami Foundation founder had taken the time to personally explain to him what he was, where he came from and what he was capable of doing. At first Leo did not understand what he meant until meeting his caretaker, Hino Eiji, who was a traveler and ended up showing him things that related to him becoming Kamen Rider OOO. It was the first month he had awoken and learned that he had the ability to freely use the O Driver as well as creating new attacks from the prior experience against the Yummy.

There were more kinds of drivers that existed in Japan, but the only one he was capable of using was the O Driver alone. He vaguely remembered Kougami telling him that he will one day find his own Driver, but that will come in due time. It has been more than a month and it was starting to irritate him since there was a rest sequence that usually lasted for two days, so that meant he would not be able to change into OOO for two days.

"What is it that I'm missing?" Leo asked himself as he looked at his right palm before clenching it to a fist and felt pain jolt as he felt his nails dig into his skin, "What must I do to obtain my Driver?"

Feeling something warm starting to flood the palm of his hand, he opened his palm to see that the skin had been dug through and torn off. Staring at the blood starting to puddle in his palm, he saw drops of blood seep through the gaps of his fingers and fall to the floor. The first drop landed and before any more could drop, Leo's eyes glowed crimson before the injury on his palm disappeared and healed itself at a rapid pace. It wasn't long for the wound to be healed and Leo flicked his hand to the side, spraying the remainder to the air.

Silence was the only thing he had ears towards until his hearing caught something or someone running and it was followed by countless tapping of shoes which made him look at where he thought the noise was coming from.

_EEEEEEEEE!_

Hearing someone shout an alphabet letter, Leo looked to his west side and noticed that there was someone running away before noticing the glinting shine that followed after the person. He planned to ignore that someone before his ears caught a scream.

Now this is what happened, Leo did not ignore that person anymore, instead he started to run to the person at full speed and before long, he had intercepted the group that now at closer look was wearing all black with a bone-like pattern going over the shirt as the face was masked with black, though revealed the eyes, nose and mouth which were outline with white. As he looked at the group, he noticed that these people were carrying machetes and slowly advanced to him before assaulting him with their weapons.

Dodging left and right, there were a fury of blades coming down upon Leo and there was the fluid-like movement as he dodged the blades until one barely missed his chest. Now backing up, a sphere of data appeared in mid-air and with a grasp of his hand; the magnum used with his IS appeared before a series of bullets were shot.

**Orimuras dorm room  
8:15 PM**

A series of banging noises emitted the room as Ichika headed to the window and looked outside. To his surprise, he saw Leo with his magnum out shooting at people wearing black as sparks flew off the ground, pushing them back.

"Leo!" he shouted in the room before he quickly headed out the room and down the hall, leaving the girls behind to their wonder.

_Oh? Seems like he sees Infinitus-kun as a friend indeed, but what will he be able to do?_

With that said Kougami looked at the girls in the room and laughed before pointing at them.

_Find your desires! Follow the path you think suits you in order to obtain it! I pray for all the luck in the world for all of you!_

Finishing his statement, the computer screen shut off and the connection with Kougami was cut. Now Houki had gone over to the window and saw the same thing Ichika saw, but she seemed to be more irritated at the fact of seeing Leo fighting on school grounds against people.

"That bastard… what does he think he's doing!" she shouted before heading out the room, "Come on! I won't believe a word of the non-sense that was spouted from that man and I will never allow that bastard to be friends with Ichika!"

Cecilia and Rin seemed to be having differed thoughts before heading out of the room, going after Houki. As for Charlotte, she also seemed to doubt her decision of wanting to help Leo since the story she just heard had seemed to be completely out of the world. Sitting down on the bed, she leaned forward and started to carefully go over the conversation before she noticed Laura leaving the room.

"Laura… do you believe what you heard from Kougami-san?" she asked as Laura stopped at the doorway and turned to face Charlotte, "I mean… it doesn't seem real at all. An underground organization that kidnaps people, kids or even anyone in order to change them into cyborgs to take over the world… It's just too much to take in all at once…"

The grey haired girl said nothing as her red eye looked at her roommate before going over to Charlotte. Taking a seat beside her, Laura put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"It's up to you to decide what to do… I've been changed in order to be able to adapt to an IS," Laura said as she looked at Charlotte more and patted her shoulder once before standing up, "I believe that there would be something out there that would do anything to get what they want. It's up to you to decide your next step. Will you believe the story or will you be like Shinonono?"

Leaving the room, Charlotte was left there alone as she sat there and pondered on her thoughts before hearing a phone ring once again.

**Arena 3  
8:26 PM**

Kicking the machete away from him, Leo kept parrying or dodging a fury of weapons that aimed at him. Now the person that was being chased had collapsed from exhaustion and was over his shoulder as blood dripped from his wounds that were being afflicted on him over the short period of time.

"What's going on out here?" a voice blared on the speakers as the lights came on and where pointed down on the arena. Leo couldn't shield his eyes, but the lights that suddenly came on did disorient the people.

"Leo! Don't do anything more! It's going to put you in danger!"

Turning his head, Leo saw Ichika on the stands as the red eyed teen saw the worried expression upon the brown eyed roommate of his. Before another word was spoken, Leo sensed something behind him and without a single thought he threw the person on his shoulder over to the stand with all of his might before a series of explosions enveloped the teen.

Grabbing the person that was thrown to the stand, Ichika fell to the floor from the sudden weight change and nearly dropped the person before he corrected himself as quick as he could. It took some time to regain his composure, but soon he noticed that in his arms was a female with short brown hair. Setting the girl down, he looked over the edge of the stands only to see Leo standing in the midst of flames with his body burnt and blood spilled on the ground. Shock was the only thing that showed on his face as Ichika stood up as quickly as he could and called the name of the teen before seeing something behind the people dressed in all black. What he saw wasn't human nor it an animal either.

"For the great ambition of Shocker!" a voice cried as the figure in the back ran forward and revealed a turtle that was taking a human form with a bazooka attached to it's back, "Turtle Bazooka commands all of you Combatants to destroy this place!"

"EEEEEEE!" all the Combatants shouted before charging towards the stand and spreading out to all different areas. Most went to assault the dorms while the rest continued to charge towards the stands where Ichika was. As one was about to make a jump to the stands something collide with the skull of the first Combatant and caused it to fall down.

"I think that's far enough Shocker..." a new voice rang and all of the Shocker activity stopped, even Turtle Bazooka stopped as it looked around the area, "It's good to see that Shocker is still alive, but that only makes me angry to see it so..."

A goggled figure appeared in the stands right beside Ichika and behind the said figure, Houki as well as two others arrived. Jumping down from the stands, the figure finally got more light to reveal a middle aged man wearing old traveling gear with a tatter red scarf around his neck.

"It can't be! What are you doing here?!" Turtle Bazooka exclaimed as the Shocker Combatants gathered together and looked at the middle aged man as if he was a threat.

"I go as the wind takes me... that's my way as a free lance photographer, but seeing as Shocker is still alive and kicking..." the person spoke as he took off his tattered hat and let it fall to the side, "I think it's time for No. 2 to take the spotlight don't you think?"

With a shaking fist, Turtle Bazooka swung his arm to the side before pointing a finger at the person. All Combatants knew the order and charged with weapons drawn while yelling they're one letter shout.

_EEEEEEE!_

Scoffing, the person saw Leo still standing and covered with burn wounds. Now compassion came over the man and took the teen by the shoulder to rest him on the ground. Once that was done, he stood up at full height and moved his vest a bit to reveal a red belt around his waist that had a device attached to it.

"Well then... my anger is at its max and now... I'm going to beat you all down! Henshin!" he shouted before his arms shot out to the left side and the buckle on his belt opened up to flash a brighter light, blinding most of the Combatants. A series of lights came out and as it rapidly came to an end, the man that once stood there was no longer the same instead the person was now wearing clothes that were black with different accessories attached. The chest had gear protecting it, while on the back was the imprint of insect wings, his hands and feet were wearing crimson colored gloves and boots as his head was masked by a black helmet that had two bulging red visors for eyes, a strip of silver going down his helmet and the insect like cover over his mouth. Standing at ready, the person took a fighting stance before shouting.

"Kamen Rider 2!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, AlphaS05 here. I'm just going to say that there's a lot of issues with this chapter and I will admit it.  
I could have done a lot better with the girls in this chapter, but hey, you gotta make do right?  
Anyways, this is the newest update and I will say this now. I am going to try to update at least once a month.  
So lets see how well that goes! Hope y'all enjoyed the newest update of Infinitus Stratos: Shift in the Riders!  
**


End file.
